


Duck

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Chaos, ender dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Blue's POV
Kudos: 5





	Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Blue's POV

I sighed as I continued to sew the duck. Red has been bugging me for the last few weeks to have a stuffed duck. Of course, he goes to me as I'm the only stick that learned how to sew. It was calming. I absent-mindedly chewed some nether wart as I finished some of the stitches. As I finished, I held the final product up for close inspection. After deciding it passed the test, I got up and started heading to Red's room to give him the stuffed duck.

After knocking for a few minutes, I opened the door to find it empty. Beckers! Now I have to find him! The first place I headed to was the animal sanctuary Red and Green built a while ago. I looked everywhere in it, but no Red. The next stop would be the animation program. Maybe Orange is drawing him something. Climbing up, I saw Orange and Alan animating, but no Red.

"Hey, have you seen Red?" I asked. Both told me no. Waving, I left to continue the search. I went to check Dark's lab. Yellow and Dark probably roped him into something. Hoping into the Photo View, I went down to where the noise was coming from. Opening the door, I flinch at the lights. Before I could enter the room, Yellow pinned me against the wall.

"What do you want? We are busy here with a delicate operation!" Yellow looked wild as he kept me pinned. What were they doing in there?

"I was just wondering if Red was with you?" I looked at Yellow warily.

"Nope! He's with Purple. Something about dragons, now leave!" Yellow demanded as he started shoving me to the exit. 

"Thanks," I call out as Yellow shoves me out. Walking across the desktop, I go through the nether portal and go through Purple's. Inside was chaos. The villagers were screaming. Red was on top of the Ender Dragon. All of this was going on with Purple asleep with a baby ender dragon on their head.

"Blue!" Red cried out as he jumped down from the ender dragon. I look at the ender dragon wearily. 

"I got the duck made," I said nervously. Red came bounding up and grabbed the duck before hugging it.

"Thank you so much!" Red cried out in excitement as he spun around in circles. "I'm naming him Ender!" At Red's words, I start backing up.

"Well, you look busy, and I have some plants to water, so bye," I said before rushing through the portal. Heading back to Alan's Computer, I tried to forget what I just saw. Purple is gonna have quite the surprise when they wake up. Well, not my problem. I pull out a nether wart and start stress-eating. Getting to my room, I collapse on my bed. Okay, I lied to Red. Sue me. I wanted out of there. How Red tamed the ender dragon, I do not want to know how that could even happen.


End file.
